villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skurd
Skurd is a Slimebiote and once an accomplice of Khyber who first appears in Stuck On You. Appearance Skurd looks like a squid-like green blob with small straight eyes and little points which he refers to as "tentacles" on the top of his head. On his forehead, he has a symbol depending on the device he is attached to. Personality Skurd talks in a very classy tone. He also appears to be willing to work with anyone who can offer the highest amount of money and/or samples of DNA, seeing how he switched his loyalty to Ben Tennyson over Khyber after seeing that his Omnitrix possessed more DNA samples than the Nemetrix. He is slightly egomaniacal, since upon meeting his past counterpart he stated that he finally met an intelligent lifeform. However, this is actually hiding a deep sense of insecurity as it's revealed that Slimebiotes are thought be extinct and that Skurd was the last of his kind in the known universe, even saying that he thought he was alone in the universe. He doesn't like humans always stating the obvious and he always informs Ben when he does it much to his annoyance. He finds eating bugs gross. He has a twisted sense of humor, which was shown when he hacked the Omnitrix's Universal Translator to make Ben babble Spanish words he already knew rather than translating his sentences to Spanish. However, during the events of Malgax Attacks, Skurd took on a more sympathetic attitude towards Ben, and even developed a sense of righteousness. During his final moments with Ben and Rook, he confessed to all the fun he had with them before admitting that he owes Ben his life, with Ben saying the same, showing how far their friendship has developed. History Skurd first appeared in Stuck On You, when Khyber was looking for him in the Black Hole. After a short "fight", Khyber suggested to join forces to take down Ben Tennyson. Khyber attached both Skurd and the Nemetrix to himself, so he could use its powers without losing his sanity not using the device directly. However, Skurd double-crossed Khyber after seeing that the Omnitrix has even more DNA. He stuck onto the Omnitrix and left Khyber transforming into Tyrannopede. He helped Ben to take him down and told him that his original plan was to let Khyber's mind rot by the Nemetrix. After they defeated Khyber, Skurd remained attached to the Omnitrix assisting Ben. In A New Dawn, Skurd left Ben to reunite with his ancestors in their original mission of seeding life across all of creation. Powers and Abilities Skurd feeds on DNA and is able to grow his host's body parts from himself. He is impossible to remove, except through Ionized surgery, since he only leaves his host whenever he wants to. When attached to the Nemetrix, Skurd could grow the body parts of a predator and use it as an armor for the wielder. This allows a sapient wielder to remain sane by not using the Nemetrix directly. Furthermore, he has a high tolerance for Neural Shifts, which prevent him from going insane as well. Skurd's body is extremely flexible and stretchable, allowing him to change shape and mold himself to whatever body he is attached to. He is able to form pseudo-pods that act like limbs to grab objects and pull them toward him. However, when he is attached to the Omnitrix he can work with dozens of different DNA. When he stuck on Humungousaur and spread to his respective body parts, he could create various different weapons from the DNA of other aliens. In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd is shown to have fixed certain errors in the Omnitrix, like Rath being naked for example. It was also revealed that he can speak Spanish. As his species are the most important in of all creation, he carries, gathers, and mixes DNA to deposit. As a genetometaphomorphic he can see beyond the eyes of most three-dimensional beings. Weapons * Crabdozer's head and pincer * Diamondhead's arm and a sword, a shield, a helmet, and an anchor made from his body * Armodrillo's drill * Bloxx's gun called the Bloxx-lobber * Wildvine's tendrils * Echo Echo's head as a megaphone * A mace made of Heatblast's body and the ability to breathe fire * Four Arms' arms * Stinkfly's wings * Feedback's hands * Alien X's arm with a sword Non-Combat itemsEdit * Diamondhead's crystals as a shelter Weaknesses As stated by himself in'' Malgax Attacks'', since he is a single-celled organism, a teleporter beam will take him apart and destroy him upon reconstitution. He also stated that teleporting makes him space-sick. Though if he is attached to a host body, then he would be able to withstand teleportation. Ionic particle surgery can forcibly separate him from his host. He can also be contained within a morpho-genetic dampening field. Trivia *Skurd is originally a concept Bandai wanted in the show; the idea for something that allowed one Omnitrix alien to use the abilities of another. navigation Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parasite Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Science Fantasy Villains